


Safe

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian begins to understand the meaning of Garak´s smiles, but will he go all the way ?<br/>Teaser : To Julian it was just an interesting discussion about literature and Garak never allowed himself to give in to his dark desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know, whether I should call any Bashir/Garak-slash an AU or not, because they were never a couple or gay in canon(although may fans thought that they had a "secret").

Safe

Header

Title : Safe

Rating: PG  
Genre : DS9, Bashir/Garak-slash-fic  
Words : 2.417  
Beta : mrs260, Thanks :-)  
Disclaimer: DS9 belongs to Paramount, I don´t make money with this.  
Summary : Julian beginns to understand the meaning of Garak´s smiles, but will he go all the way ?

 

~~~

Julian and Garak were sitting in the Replimat having their usual lunch together.

"Like I once said, Shakespeare is very overrated within your culture, my dear Doctor. On Cardassia, one would read a story like 'Romeo and Juliet' to young children in order to keep them from making such foolish mistakes."

"But Garak, love is one of the most important things in human life. There are few other things, like freedom and liberty, which are worth fighting and dying for."

"Really? For a Cardassian, duty and obedience is everything. You live in order to serve your society; nothing else matters."

"The never-ending sacrifice?"

"Exactly! You finally begin to understand: Romeo must not be interested in Juliet at all. Love makes you weak and dependent."

While speaking, he was looking at Julian. The young doctor was so beautiful, and yet so innocent and unsuspecting about what he could do to him if he wanted to...and if he would let it happen. And he wanted a lot. But Garak never allowed himself to give in to that dark desire. To Julian it was just an interesting discussion about literature; he never understood the hints that he gave him during lunch, an incidental touch of their hands, a deep look into his eyes, an impish smile...the dear doctor had no idea what he was going to miss...

"Garak, are you listening?"

"Of course I am. Just thinking about the point of that drama."

In a way, Julian was no threat to him at all. Stimulating in many ways, yes, but nothing more. It was safe with him...he would never make him lose control. But still, he wanted him so much, which made him angry with himself. He should be able to suppress that desire. It was good that the Doctor didn´t encourage anything through his cool behavior. Again, that made it safe. Safe to watch him, safe to touch him, no danger at all. He could just enjoy without fear.

Julian smiled. "You´re very absent-minded today."

That smile was so cute....

"It was very busy in the shop this morning and I have so much work for this afternoon. I´m afraid I´m not in the mood for discussions, Doctor."

"Well, that´s ok. I fully understand."

Garak smiled back at him. He would look gorgeous tied on his bed.

His smile got dirty, but Julian didn´t notice the change. Garak imagined Julian´s nude body, the golden skin...oh well, this was going too far. He must stop it at once!

"Are you feeling all right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, everything is just fine, it´s just a little warm in here. That´s unusual, isn´t it?"

"No, it´s not warmer. Are you sure you´re ok?" Julian reached out to touch his wrist, which made it even worse for Garak. "Even for a Cardassian your pulse is quite high. You should have your blood pressure checked at the Infirmary."

"Always the dear doctor..." Garak sighed. He knew of something that would lower his blood pressure and make him relax very easily, but Julian wouldn´t agree to that treatment.

"By the way, did you finish my pants? They were a little too tight, last time."

"Oh, I know what you´re talking about...really..." he thought.

"I´m still working on them; it´ll take a while. Sorry, Doctor, but I´m afraid I must leave now. I´m very busy today."

"Ok, I´ll see you, then."

Garak got up from the table, really glad to be wearing a tunic, and headed for his shop. Back to safety.  
After finishing his meal, Julian went back to the Infirmary. He was a bit confused, because Garak seemed to be not very interested in their conversation, which was odd. He never left earlier just in order to finish some dull work at his shop. Had he something to hide? A secret project? Spy business? When they first met, Julian really thought that he was going to spy on him. But today, he knew better and felt a bit stupid for thinking like that. The man was just looking for company, nothing more.

Surely it wouldn´t be spy business. He thought about inviting Garak to a little James Bond holoplay at a holosuite. That was the kind of spy business he enjoyed. He always turned into a little kid when chasing the bad guys. Julian smiled while looking at his computer.

Another thing that left him puzzled was those looks and smiles the Cardassian gave him from time to time. Some were encouraging after understanding a new aspect of his culture, but those were the easy ones. If those smiles were coming from somebody else, he would probably take them as flirting, but that couldn´t be the case with Garak. Sure, Julian was a very handsome, irresistible young Starfleet officer and the thought of Garak finding him attractive was flattering, but he must be wrong. Garak wouldn´t feel that way, would he? The next time, he planned to respond and see what would happen.

~~~

The following week Julian was sitting at their usual table, waiting for Garak. What would he do if the Cardassian really wanted more than friendship? Was he ready to go further? When he was honest to himself, he had to admit that he didn´t feel physically attracted to him, or to any other man at all. But then again, there was his crazy wish for adventure. He came to Deep Space Nine to find challenges and new experiences, so why should he say no to such an opportunity?

Garak arrived and took a seat in front of him.

"Hello, Doctor. I hope you´ve not been waiting for too long."

"No, it´s ok, my tea is still too hot to drink."

"I see. I´ll get myself something to eat; excuse me for a moment."

Julian relaxed when he left the table. Garak made him nervous.

After some minutes, he returned with a plate and a bowl of salad.

"Where did we stop our conversation last week?" Garak asked.

"Love...we talked about love."

"Yes, and again we disagree."

"Did you know that on Earth, during the time of the ancient Roman Empire, the love between two men, especially warriors, was seen as the highest kind of love?"

"Really, Doctor, it seems that we are living in the wrong time period, then." Garak smiled his enigmatic smile again. Was the doctor trying to tell him something between the lines?

"But after Rome became Christian, homosexuality was severely punished, even by death sentences during the Middle Ages."

"So I guess we´re not living in such wrong times, either."

This time, Julian smiled back at him and carefully touched his hand for a second, not too long, but long enough to confuse Garak by it. He could see his eyes dilate, but he didn´t say anything about it.

"Aren´t you hungry, Doctor? I don´t see a plate in front of you." What the hell was that touching supposed to mean???

"Ehm, no, I think I shouldn´t eat that much, my pants are already getting too tight. I think you remember that." That was a lie--he wasn´t on a diet at all--but he didn´t want him to know that he was too nervous to eat.

"By the way, I finished them, but just to make sure, you should try them on before I give them to you. Why don´t you come to my shop after your shift at the Infirmary? My shop will be already closed at that time, but for you I´ll make an exception."

"Ok, I´ll see you then. Thanks, Garak."

~~~Now, Julian was more than nervous. Did Garak understand his little gesture? Was it a mistake or too obvious? Was he going to rip off his clothes and take him right on the floor, when he entered the shop that evening???

"But no, he wouldn´t, Julian, you´re being silly," he told himself. All he did was touch his hand, nothing more. Garak would understand. And he was the only person on Deep Space Nine who could handle the Cardassian.

At the same time, the tailor was working in his shop on a piece of clothing that he'd designed. Garak sighed. This damn work gave him too much time to think, especially about the young Starfleet doctor. He'd never responded to him, until today. Had he suddenly changed his mind about him? Bashir had started to gain power over him. Things were getting dangerous. He mustn´t be obsessed with him anymore. Damn, why didn´t he have a cold shower in his shop?

It was about nine when Julian entered his shop. The door wasn´t locked yet, but the lights were already dimmed for the night. He couldn´t see a sign of Garak. Was he still working on something in the back room of the shop and didn´t hear him entering?

"Garak?" he shouted into the shop.

"I´m right here, Doctor," came his voice from behind him.

For a moment, he was startled, but didn´t show it. He felt his hand on his shoulder, tenderly squeezing him, then taking it back. Garak had such predator-like qualities, like an animal sneaking up to his prey....

"Don´t worry, it´s just plain, simple Garak." He must have felt the tension of his shoulder when touching him.

Garak smiled. He had watched the doctor for a moment before he started to talk to him. It was a pleasure to make clothes for such a handsome man. But it would be more of a pleasure to undress, then to dress, such a man.

"I was thinking about the conversation we had earlier all afternoon. The Romans must have been a lot like Cardassians: brilliant strategists when it comes to military operations, leading in the arts and literature of their time, and so...open minded, when it comes to love...." He put special emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

Julian understood. He was right about Garak´s motives. "Well, I see myself as...open minded, too."

Garak smiled again. "Really, Doctor, I never got that impression of you until lately."

"Yes, I really...try...to open my mind to...new experiences...." the doctor stuttered and blushed.

"I bet he doesn´t know what he´s talking about," thought Garak. Doctor Bashir had probably read about it somewhere in his medical books, but he had never done anything like that. This was even more seductive to him, the chance to be the first man in his life. But he still had to be very careful about this, he mustn´t get to deep into it. He couldn´t fully trust this Starfleet Officer, despite that he seemed as innocent as a new born puppy. Looks could be deceiving and he was still trying to figure out why this Federation was really interested in this sector of the universe at all. The doctor could be trying to win his trust in order to find out all about his weaknesses and use that knowledge against him, if they needed to. Any good spy would do it like that. This might be a trick, after all. He mustn´t let this man use him in any way.

"Then maybe we should meet next week for dinner instead of lunch, and continue with our conversation in a more comfortable and private environment than the Replimat...like my quarters?" Garak asked politely.

"Yes, that would be fine."

Julian couldn´t believe what he'd just said.

"Then I´m looking forward to seeing you at eight in my quarters."

He turned in order to leave the shop. For some reason, he just wanted to get away from Garak.

Garak reached out for the table behind him handed Julian his pants. "I think you shouldn´t forget these."

"Oh, yes, thanks, Garak. I think I´ll try them on in my quarters and tell you whether they fit right or not; I don´t want to bother you any longer."

"As you wish, Doctor."  
The following week, Bashir arrived at Garak´s quarters with a bottle of wine. This time he wasn´t wearing his uniform, but a civilian suit. He rang the doorbell and, moments later, Garak opened for him.

"You´re right on time, Doctor," he said. "I just programmed the replicator with some very delicious specialties from my home planet. Come in and have a seat."

Julian followed him into his quarters. Garak had dimmed the light and set the table for two, including candles and a flower bouquet.

He got the plates out of the replicator and put them on the table. Then he took a seat on the opposite side of the table in front of Julian.

"This is very nice," he said, to break the silence.

"Thanks, Doctor."

Garak´s hand touched Julian´s. "You´re wearing a really nice suit. I must say that your sense for fashion has improved."

"Thank you Garak." Julian started to feel uneasy.

"Weren´t we talking about the Romans last time, and their interesting point of view regarding love?"

"Yes, we were." The conversation just didn´t work and felt forced.

Suddenly, he felt Garak´s hand on his thigh. "Doctor, after we have finished eating, would you mind...eating...my rod?"

Julian almost jumped up in his bed at his quarters.

He was trying to catch his breath. "Computer, lights!" Now he knew that he just couldn´t have dinner with Garak. It was a stupid idea right from the beginning, to think that he could ever enjoy any sexual relationship with a man, especially with Garak. Now even that thought made him freak out. He had to end it at once.

~~~

The following morning, he stopped at Garak´s shop. He hoped that it wouldn´t be too disappointing for him or hurt his feelings too deeply.

When he entered, Garak beamed at him. "I guess you like your new pants."

He stopped smiling when he noticed Julian´s serious expression. "Is something wrong with them? I was afraid that...."

"No, it´s not about that. The pants are ok, but...I think...we should meet for lunch like we always do and not for dinner. Maybe I´m not as open minded as I thought last time."

For a moment, Garak seemed disappointed. "Never mind, Doctor, the Replimat is just fine for me."

"I knew right from the beginning that this was odd," Garak thought. "He wouldn´t agree that easily. And all those girlfriends can´t be ignored."

"Then I´m looking forward to our next lunch on Friday."

"Me too, Doctor." Bashir was still a pleasure to look at and he would enjoy every moment of their time together. Maybe the idea was more tempting than the deed after all.

~~~

The end


End file.
